Colors
by Nayru A
Summary: Bueno, es el primer fic de DDR en espero ke me haya salido bien... solo leanlo... y dejen review! Despues de un largo tiempo de bloqueo mental aqui esta el Final! Dejen review! XD
1. La chica de cabello azul

Capitulo I: La chica de cabello azul.

// Who are you

// Hope we're through

// I just need

// You to know

La musica sonaba alto dentro del lugar, lleno de arcadias, mejor conocidas como maquinas de videojuegos.  Nadie le ponía atención, ya que ella jugaba en un juego muy particular y extraño para las demas personas, y la verdad a ella no le importaba.  Su rostro mostraba alto de tristeza y depresión, pero aun asi bailaba las canciones que a ella le gustaban y a la vez la deprimian, pero tambien las bailaba.  Su cabello azul era largo hasta la cintura, con un pantalón de mezclilla, un par de tirantes que colgaban, ya que no tenía puestos los tirantes, ademas traia puesta una blusa de manga corta, de color naranja.  Complementaban un reloj en la mano izquierda y pulseras en la derecha.  Siempre iba a la misma hora, cuando no había nadie en el lugar donde estaban dichas maquinas de baile, ya que la mayoria del tiempo se encontraban tecolines o mariguanos (es lo mismo, pero bueno...).  paso con facilidad la canción, y como era la ultima, tomo su mochila y se dispuso a ir a la escuela.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que un par de personitas la estaban siguiendo.  Ambas parecian menores que ella, ya que traian sus respectivos uniformes de la escuela.  Una de ellas traía un uniforme negro, y su cabello rubio amarrado en un par de coletas, mientras que la otra tenía su cabello corto, de color azul cielo, y su falda azul del mismo color del pelo y blusa blanca.  Trató de no darles importancia, mas el par de chicas la seguía muy de cerca.  El par de adolescentes le cerro el paso, impidiendo que saliera.

- Eres genial!!! Pensaba que Yuni y yo eramos las unicas que jugábamos DDR, pero veo que no es asi – mencionó la chica de cabello corto – yo soy Emi, mucho gusto – extendió la mano.

- Y yo soy Yuni, Emi juga en Standard, al igual que yo, aunque vimos que juegas en heavy – mencionó la rubia, extendiéndole la mano al igual que su compañera.

La chica incógnita para el par de adolescentes no supo como responder ante el abordamiento que le daban, a lo que las pequeñas bajaron sus manos al ver que no les hacia caso.  De repente comenzaron a acorralarla con muchas preguntas que ella se veía motivada a responder, mas que no lo hacía.  Estaba a punto de volverse loca cuando llego un joven de tez morena clara, que aparentaba no mas de 20 años, con cabello negro como la noche y vestido algo formal como para esos lugares.

- Espero que no te hayan molestado – dijo el joven recien llegado – mi prima Yuni y su amiga a veces pueden ser desesperantes...

- No digas eso Akira – reclamo la rubia de Yuni – que estamos haciendo una nueva amiga.  Ella tambien juega, pero en Heavy...

- Ya estan grandes para jugar eso – dijo el ahora Akira.

- No digas nada, que tu sigues jugando y eso que ya estas en la academia.

La chica quizo aprovechar ese momento para intentar huir de esos dos, pero sería una descortesía de su parte no disculpar a las chicas y al joven, como anunciaba su protocolo.  La chica se sonrojó solo de ver al joven, y el chico lo notó y también se sonrojó.

- Disculpen, tengo que irme – mencionó la chica que antes estaba en la DDR, alejándose con rapidez.

- Akira eres un tonto – le dijo Yuni – si sigues ahuyentándolas nunca conseguiras novia.

- Yo no hice nada! – reclamó el joven.

- Tan siquiera le habrías preguntado su nombre – le dijo Emi, regañándolo – o en donde estudiaba, por algo se empieza.

Mientras los tres se quedaban en las maquinas, la otra chica llegaba a su casa, encerrandose en su cuarto y poniendo musica de DDR.  Quiso cerrar los ojos, mas no pudo hacerlo.  Pasado unas horas, y creyendo que el par de chicas locas ya se había ido, quizo poner en practica algo que inventó para una canción, asi que volvió a las arcadias.  Pero no, ahí seguían las dos chicas locas, junto con el chico.  Al verlo, la chica se sonrojó, mas el par de adolescentes se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella e intentó escapar, pero era muy tarde.  Tanto Emi como Yuni la abordaron.

- Regresaste! – Exclamo Yuni con felicidad – Vienes a jugar?

- Eso creo – respondió la chica que por primera vez les hablaba con su voz, y no con su mirada.

- Nunca dijiste tu nombre – interrumpió Emi, ante la mirada atónita de Akira, que miraba feo a Emi, con una mirada que la regañaba.

- Alice... – respondió la chica silenciosa.

- Bien Alice, como te dijimos, yo soy Emi – mencionó la chica Emi – y ella es mi amiga Yuni – mencionó a la vez que señalaba a la rubia.

- Y aquel que esta alla es el despreciable, miedoso, timido, y paranoico de mi primo Akira!!!! – mencionó Yuni con una gran sonrisa.

- No soy ningun paranoico!!!! – reclamo Akira.

- Lo ves? Eres un paranoico! – reclamo Yuni, jalándole la oreja al otro.

A Alice le dieron ganas de sonreír, pero se la guardo para si misma al ver que el chico Akira se sonrojaba solo de mirarla.  Le puso un credito a la maquina, y se disponía a jugar cuando vio que Yuni y Emi empujaban al chico Akira y este le echo otro credito, creyendo que las chicas jugarían, mas ellas se hicieron atrás.  Alice lo miró con cierta inquietud, y miró como Akira presionaba el botón del segundo jugador, y el del primero tambien.

- Seria bueno saber que tan buena eres... no soy un experto, pero puedo comparar bien...

Alice guardo silencio, mas le asintió al joven con la mirada.  Yuni eligió la primera canción, que resultó ser "Club Tropicana".  Alice no estaba acostumbrada a bailar canciones como esa, aunque Akira estaba muy ruborizado, y ni siquiera miraba la pantalla, solo el tablero, y aun asi les atinaba.  La segunda canción la eligió Emi, asi que puso 1998, de Naoki, su grupo favorito, pero aun asi Alice no lograba agarrar el mismo ritmo que Akira, que las bailaba como si nada.  Al final de la canción, en lo que se ponía el status Alice se notaba decaída.

- Pasa algo? – preguntó Akira, algo sonrojado – "por dios, es la primera vez que puedo hablarle bien a una chica" – pensó Akira, al recordar que siempre que les hablaba se le trababa la lengua.

- No estoy acostumbrada a jugar este tipo de canciones... – respondió la chica.

- Eres genial Alice!!!! – exclamo Yuni con ojos de perrito tierno.

- Cuantos años tienes alice? – preguntó Emi.

- Eso no se pregunta – interrumpió Akira.

- Que? Quiero saber... 

Alice ignoró la pregunta y eligió canción.  Agarró la de "Colors" y la tomó en Heavy.  Akira sintió que ella trataba de decir algo con esa canción, mas se le quedaba mirando atentamente.  En cuanto le puso enter a la maquina, Alice sintió que le llegaba la inspiración.

- Y por cierto chicas – les respondió Alice a las dos pequeñas – tengo 15...

// In the blue

// I'm thinking on you

// Oh, I was a fool

// To let to walk away

El par de chicas abrió mucho los ojos, y Emi se le quedaba mirando mas que nada con cara de perrito triste.  En cuanto empezó la canción Alice sintió como renacia su alma, en cada paso que daba y en cada Hold que mantenía, mientras que Akira intentaba sentir la canción, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a bailar ese tipo de canciones, ya que generalmente se iba a las movidas o a las rapidas.  Ambos empezaron a sincronizarse, haciendo casi los mismos movimientos.  Alice termino de ojos cerrados, cabeza a la izquierda y las dos manos en el hombro izquierdo, en una Hold, mientras que Akira terminó tambien en Hold, pero como si estuviera agarrando una pistola al lado de su cabeza (tipo misión: imposible).

- kawai!!!!! – gritó Yuni, que al parecer queria dejar sorda a la gente – que lindos!!!!!

- No es para tanto – respondió Akira, todo rojo de lo nervioso.

Alice terminó agotada, sentándose en la orilla del panel, en lo que Yuni jugaba un solo.  Emi se le acercó toda sorprendida.

- Y solo tienes 15 años!!! Yo ya tengo 17 y no puedo hacer eso!!! – exclamo Emi – Yuni solo tiene 14, pero creo que va a adelantarme muy pronto...

- Disculpa, ahorita regreso... 

Alice caminó hacia una mesa que estaba cerca, mientras que miraba como Emi y Yuni se peleaban por el control de la DDR.  Akira vio como se alejaba y fue tras ella.

- Te pasa algo? – le pregunto Akira cuando la alcanzo.

- No... no es eso... – respondió Alice – solo estoy algo cansada... no estoy acostumbrada a ese ritmo...

- Ni yo estoy acostumbrado a las canciones del ritmo y similitudes de "Colors"

Ambos se quedaron callados unos momentos.

- Si quieres te puedo enseñar a pasar ese tipo de rolas rapidas – mencionó Akira – digo, si tu quieres...

- ...

- Y pues tu me podrías enseñar a pasar las canciones del tipo de Colors...

- Suena interesante... – Alice se hizo la que meditaba – "Por dios Alice, ese chico... que demonios piensas..."

- Y que dices? – Akira ahora era el que ponía ojos de perrito.

- Esta bien, acepto tu propuesta... chico...

- Llamame Akira...

- Entonces tu puedes llamarme Alice...

********************

Este es el primer capitulo del fic, el primero de DDR en todo ff.net.  ojala les haya gustado, luego les dire el porque le puse "Colors" al fic.  Bien, pues los comentarios son bien recibidos, y pues dejenme un review!!!! Sere muy feliz!!! Recuerden que es el primer fic de DDR de todo ff.net!! XD.  Bueno, los kiero... bye...


	2. Akira es verde todavia

Capítulo 2: Akira es verde todavia.  
  
El chico de cabellos negros había llegado a las arcadias unos minutos después de que habían abierto. Se sentía algo raro al estar ahi tan temprano, y menos al andar esperando a una chica con la cual apenas había entablado una amistad. De hecho no sabría si la chica iría esa mañana, ya que ella tenía escuela en un par de horas mas. Se sentía raro, a pesar de haberse conocido el dia anterior y de haber hecho un trato el sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente.  
  
- "Si tan solo no se me trabara la lengua al estar con una chica que no sea de mi familia... - pensaba para si mismo - si tan solo..."  
  
Un pelirrojo con peinado de picos y barba en forma de piocha llegó y se colocó al lado del castaño azabache. El pelirrojo se acercó a el y lo saludó como si nada.  
  
- Hey Akira!  
  
- Hey Rage!  
  
El mencionado Rage vestía pantalón de camuflaje en diversos tonos de azules, y una camisa roja de manga corta, que se le quedo mirando a Akira sospechosamente.  
  
- Te vi platicando con una chica ayer... era linda... dime.. ¿Se te trabo la lengua de nuevo Akira?  
  
- No mucho... - Akira se sonrojó.  
  
- ¿Te gustó eh? - Akira se sonrojó aun mas - hermano! estas mas rojo que un tomate capsup!  
  
En eso Akira la vio llegar, en pantalón azul de mezclilla como el del dia anterior, mas con una blusa naranja de manga corta. Rage le guiñó el ojo al castaño y se fue a jugar Guitar Freaks, mientras que Alice se acercaba cada vez mas, hasta estar frente a el.  
  
- Hola, ya estoy aqui - mencionó ella, mostrando una sonrisa.  
  
- Eh... Si... yo... - Akira se sonrojaba lentamente, en lo que intentaba hacer palabra - no pené que vendrías...  
  
- Un trato es un trato... y yo no los rompo... ¿Empezamos?  
  
- Eh... si... yo... voy por fichas!!! si!!! voy por fichas!!! ahorita regreso!!!  
  
¿Era tan dificil hablar con una chica? Para el si. ¿Era tan dificil hablar con un chico? Para ella si.  
  
Akira pensó si había actuado mal al no dejar a Emi y a Yuni acompañarlo, pero ellas tenían clases desde temprano y no podía hacerlas faltar por ello, pero a la mejor se hubiera sentido mas relajado si ellas dos lo hubiesen acompañado con Alice, la cual en cambio estaba nerviosa, jamas había cruzado palabra con un chico mayor a ella, y se sentía algo nerviosa por estar ciertamente algo cerca de Akira. Una vez que el chico regresó colocó unas monedas en la maquina.  
  
- Bien, empezaremos con algo facil - mencionó Akira - lento pero tambien movido... ensayaremos en Standard...  
  
- ¿Cual? ¿y en Standard?  
  
- Dynamite Rave, y si, en Standard, ya que tienes que tomar ritmo primero, una vez que lo hagas, te sera mas facil lo demas...  
  
Alice asintió con la cabeza en lo que la canción seguía su curso. Terminó la cancion algo canzada, mientras que Akira seguía fresco y a la vez nervioso, solamente por la presencia de la chica ahi. No podia ser que el, ya mayor de edad y con veinte años, se divirtiera como un niño y se pusiera tan nervioso como un adolescente en su primera cita; si pensaba que el ya había madurado.  
  
Una vez que terminaron con las canciones en la maquina, le dieron paso a otros jugadores, mientras que ella se colocaba su mochila para irse a la escuela.  
  
- Ya me tengo que ir a la escuela, se me hace tarde - dijo Alice, a la vez que tomaba su mochila con ambas manos - Nos vemos...  
  
- Esta bien... ¿mañana? Digo, para que sigas practicando...  
  
- Mañana esta bien... antes de la escuela vendre para acá... nos vemos entonces!  
  
Alice se fue corriendo por la prisa para no llegar tarde. Rage, que había visto todo después de haber dejado la Guitar Freaks, se acercó a su amigo.  
  
- Hermano! Que te digo que sigues verde con respecto a las mujeres!  
  
- Deja de reclamarme Rage, yo no me meto en lo tuyo con Emi...  
  
- Calmala hermano! Y mira, para que ya no sigas verde, que te parece si vamos por Johnny e Izam y nos los traemos aca! Sirve de que te dan unos buenos consejos...  
  
A pesar de que el chico castaño azabache se quedó callado, Rage lo llevo casi a rastras por sus otros dos amigos, para ver si le podían quitar lo verde a Akira.  
  
**********  
  
Jo jo jo, por fin termine este capítulo, advierto que el fic solo tendra 5, y si hay aceptación tal vez le ponga mas, pero por mientras lo tengo planeado de 5. Este capitulo lo dedico a mis dos reviews que tuve, Tami- chan y Alice Tachibana, ademas de dos lectores que no me dejan review y que son Hinagy y Pyro, que se que siguen el fic porque ya me andaban reclamando este capitulo desde hace mucho. Espero que les haya gustado, y REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! 


	3. No te pongas rojo!

Capítulo 3: No te pongas rojo!!  
  
-----  
  
- Ya deja de pensar en ella!!! Te desconcentra!!!  
  
- No puedo, simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ella...  
  
- Entonces que bueno que tengamos que ir por Johnny...  
  
- No entiendo porque vamos con el...  
  
- Ya que no puedo hacer que la olvides, tan siquiera puedo ayudarte para que la conquistes - mencionó Rage, acomodandose su cabello - y quien mejor que Johnny para que te de unos buenos consejos sobre chicas, el si que sabe...  
  
Tanto el pelirrojo como el castaño se dirigieron a una especie de cafetería de los años 70's con toda la fachada de dichos años de oro. A Johnny le encantaba estar ahi, y mas desde que el rubio consiguió trabajo como cantante de medio tiempo; y ahi lo encontraron, en el escenario cantando "The Twist". (N/A: Por si no recuerdan, la rola sale en la 5ºMix)  
  
Come on, baby... Let's do the Twist... Come on, baby... Let's do the Twist... Take me by my little hand... And go like this...  
  
En cuanto termino de cantar el rubio bajó del escenario al ver a sus amigos, sentandose en una de las mesas con ellos.  
  
- Hey! Que paso chicos?!  
  
- Pues que aqui te traigo a Akira - mencionó Rage, a la vez que llamaba a la mesera - problemas de faldas...  
  
- Por fin! yo ya pensaba que se nos estaba haciendo mariposon!  
  
- No me insultes asi! - respondió el aludido Akira, poniendose rojo.  
  
- Y como es ella? - preguntó Johnny, con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos en su barbilla - Quiero saber quien es la afortunada que nos quita al Akira de la soltería...  
  
- Pues... - Akira se sonrojo aun mas, su lengua no quería responder - es linda... comprensiva... dulce... simplemente es...  
  
- Ademas juega DDR - interrumpió Rage - y mucho mejor que Yuni y Emi...  
  
- Wow!!! Entonces si hermano!!! - aprobó el rubio - Y cual es el problema?  
  
- Que ella tiene 15 años...  
  
- Y?  
  
- Y yo 20, so tonto...  
  
- Aun no le veo el problema...  
  
- Soy demasado timido...  
  
- Solo se tu mismo... - respondió Johnny.  
  
- Amigo mio, me sorprendes - interrumpió Rage de nuevo, refiriendose a Johnny - que consejos...  
  
- O simplemente lucete un poco ante ella - añadió el rubio.  
  
- Ya sabía que era demasiado bueno viniendo de Johnny - se resigno Rage, poniendose una mano en la cabeza...  
  
- Entonces que hago??? - Dijo Akira, todo nervioso.  
  
- Para empezar, no te pontas tan rojo cuando hables con o de ella...  
  
- No digas nada, a Rage le pasa lo mismo con Emi...  
  
- Akira soplón!!! - reclamó el pelirrojo.  
  
- Bueno ya basta de discuciones... ¿Y cuando quedaron de verse? - interrumpió el rubio, tomando una malteada.  
  
- Mañana... - respondió el moreno, sonrojado.  
  
- Entonces sera mejor que vayamos con Izam a su casa... creo que esto ira para largo - mencionó Johnny, dejando su malteada y levantandose - Vamonos!!!  
  
En el camino, el rubio no dejaba de hacer bromas con referente a la relacion de Akira. Rage le seguía la corriente a Johnny con sus bromas, mientras que el pobre de Akira se volvía como tomate.  
  
- Y entonces le dira: Kiss me all night!!!  
  
- Y Akira respondera: Let's groove tonight!!  
  
- Ya dejen de burlarse de mi con canciones de Dance... ¬¬ - respondió el aludido - en dado caso, Emi y Yuni les dirían a los dos: Boys, boys be my boy...  
  
- ¬¬xxxxxx  
  
- Primero se llevan y luego se quejan... quien los entiende...  
  
El trio se fue hacia la casa de su amigo Izam, un chico que siempre prefería la paz a otras cosas materiales, ademas de que se la pasaba hablando de pulseritas y talismanes de la suerte. Era tipico, ya que Izam tenía influencia de los años 60's (Amor y Paz!!! xD).  
  
- Que onda hermano! - saludó Rage - estamos aqui por un serio problemita con este amigo - señalo a Akira.  
  
- Lo puedo ver en su aura hermano... - respondió el casi-hippie - y tengo su solución...  
  
----------  
  
Hasta aqui este capitulo. Advierto: solo le quedan dos capitulos a este fanfic, probable suba uno la otra semana y el final la semana después. Espero que sigan leyendo y que me dejen su opinión en forma de review. Nos leemos luego!! 


	4. El amor no es amarillo

Capítulo 4: El amor no es amarillo.

El plan sería seguido a la perfeccion, y segun Izam y Johnny decían que no podía fallar.

Al día siguiente Alice salió de su casa un poco mas temprano para irse a jugar DDR. Tal vez ella estaba pareciendo algo antisocial pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo había cambiado en ella, volviendose mas blanda.

_In the blue _

_I'm thinking of you _

_Oh, I was a fool to let you walk away.. (walk away) _

_Tears in my eyes today make my world the color of blue _

Una vez que llego al lugar se puso a jugar varias canciones, entre ellas Ghost y Driftng Away, ademas de Tears, uno de sus nuevos descubrimientos de cuando escuchaba mp3 y que le había dado ganas de jugarla, aunque al final no pudo concentrarse y se paró en seco, dejando pasar varias flechas y saliendo el típico "Failed" en la pantalla.

La razón: Akira había llegado, junto con Yuni y Emi, ademas del pelirrojo de Rage.

_Red with a twist _

_Orange of fire _

_Green of tourmaline _

_Yellow mellow hello, hello _

- Queremos que nos vean - dijo Emi - inventamos algo en Drop the bomb en Light.

Akira se sentó junto a Alice mientras las otras dos se ponían a jugar y a hacer sus movimientos. Se sentía bien a su lado, generalmente cuando le hablaba una chica su lengua se trababa y su cara se ponía mas roja que el cabello de Rage, pero con Alice era otra cosa, sintiendo nuevas emociones dentro de si.

- Lo hacen bien, no crees?

- Son enfadosas, con el paso del tiempo lo sabras - respondió Akira a la chica.

- No me asustes...

- Oye Alice, quería preguntarte algo...

Alice se puso inmensamente roja mientras el chico la miraba.

_Paint me a smile_

_I'm covered and colored with one, only one..._

_- "Ay no... algo me dice que yo le gusto... momento, el me gusta, y si le gusto... ay no se..."_

_- "Como se lo dire? Se sonrojo! Eso quiere decir... confianza Akira... confianza... solo ten confianza..."_

_'Cause baby I'm alone, _

_Alone without you _

_What am I supposed to do? _

Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron mutuamente. Emi y Yuni terminaron su rutina y entonces Akira vio su gran oportunidad.

Ella logró interpretar eso, asi que cuando el joven terminó se acercó a el mientras Emi y Yuni, junto con Rage, miraban discretamente.

- Interpreta mi respuesta...

_I'm alone, alone without you_

_And the color blue _

Alice se subió tranquilamente pero Akira no logró distinguir la canción que ella eligió, hasta que se escucharon los primeros acordes.

_In the blue _

_I'm thinking of you _

_Oh, I was a fool to let you walk away.. (walk away) _

_Tears in my eyes today make my world the color of blue _

Terminando la canción ella se acercó a el, mostrando por primera vez una sonrisa sincera y pensando en que ya jamas estaría triste. Akira la besó tiernamente, no le importaba la diferencia de edades, aquella quinceañera se había ganado su corazón y ya no podía sacarla de ahi.

- Ejem... - interrumpió Yuni - lamento interrumpir, pero al ver que es oficial solo queriamos felicitar...

- Enhorabuena Akira! - exclamó Rage, dandole una palmada en la espalda - ya era hora! Eres muy afortunado por tener a esa preciosura!

Alice se sonrojó completamente. Ese había sido su primer beso, y practicamente ellso insinuaban que eran novios. Aunque había puesto todo su amor en ese beso, el aun no le pedía nada. Akira captó eso cuando ella lo miró fuertemente.

- Lamento decepcionarte Rage, pero aun no le pido que sea mi novia - ahora todos lo miraban mal - es por eso que quiero preguntarle algo a Alice... Alice... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- No hacía falta preguntar, aunque quería saber si me lo decias...si quiero akira...

- Esto hay que festejarlo! - Rage abrazó a la ahora pareja con fuerza - voy por Johnny e Izam! Festejaremos!

El pelirrojo salió seguido de Emi y Yuni, dejando a la joven pareja solos. Akira solo sonreía, era genial ser el mismo y gracias a Alice ya no temía decir lo que sentía.

- Creo que tenemos la DDR para nosotros solos...

- Descubrí Hyper Eurobeat ayer - dijo ella, jalandolo hacia la maquina - ¿Vamos?

- Pues vamos...

_Tears in my eyes _

_Today make my world _

_The color of blue_

Se acabo!!! Este fanfic se acabo!!! Gracias a todos los lectores que lo siguieron desde el principio!!! Gracias a ustedes este fic sobrevivio a pesar de todos mis momentos de depreción y locura, asi que solo les digo muchisimas gracias!!!

Nayru.


End file.
